vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Cartman
|-|Cartman= |-|The Grand Wizard= |-|The Coon= Summary Eric Theodore Cartman is one of the four main characters of South Park. He is an overweight and sadistic kid with many disturbing qualities. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, higher with Toon Force | Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Eric Theodore Cartman, The Grand Wizard, The Coon Origin: South Park Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: 4th grade kid | “Grand Wizard King” | “Ninja Manimal” Powers and Abilities: Preparation, Social Influencing, Occasional user of Toon Force, Broadway Force, Regeneration (Mid, Was able to recover from this), Hammerspace, Electricity Manipulation with the V-Chip, Minor Biological Manipulation with a flute (Can force people to defecate themselves by playing "The Brown Noise") | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Status Effect Inducement. Attack Potency: Below Average level (He is consistently portrayed as the weakest kid in South Park. He is so weak that he alone made the school average on the Presidential Fitness Test the lowest in the entire country, despite everyone else doing average.), higher with Toon Force (Was able to shove Disneyland up his rectum) and his v-chip (His v-chip caused severe damage to an undead Saddam Hussein, who survived being shot by several rounds of bullets) | Small City level+ (Fought the future version of himself) | Small City level+ (In the same league of power as the new kid) Speed: Below Average '''(Usually struggles to keep up with his friends and was stated to be the slowest student in the school. Was last place in the Special Olympics) | '''Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic Reactions (Could keep up with his future self and others from fractured but whole) | Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic Reactions (Comparable to Fastpass) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class, higher with Toon Force (Was able to send a kid flying with a kick) | Small City Class+ (Able to harm his future self) | Small City Class+ (Comparable to Human Kite and The New Kid) Durability: Wall level (Survived getting run over by a bus, a beating from PC Principal, and a lightning strike. However, he did have some minor to severe injuries from these incidents and had to be hospitalized afterwards. He also tends to overreact to minor harm, such as a light slap from Kyle.) | ' Small City level+' (Tanked hits from his future self) | Small City level+ (Tanked hits from The New Kid) Stamina: Generally presented as below average | Unknown | Unknown Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with v-chip Standard Equipment: None | Canister, lighter | Coon claws Optional Equipment: 'Flute, v-chip 'Intelligence: Gifted in terms of strategic thinking (Planned the death of Scott Tenorman's parents in a very complex fashion. In general, Cartman has planned several complicated actions in advance). Tends to be too lazy and spoiled to put his intellect to use due to usually being portrayed as ignorant and gullible otherwise (He was easily fooled by Scott Tenorman into buying pubic hair, as he thought he would instantly hit puberty from purchasing them. In "Go God Go", he froze himself for 5,000 years instead of simply waiting 3 weeks for the Nintendo Wii's release, and even then, he missed the console's release. Once believed he could fly by using cardboard wings, and he thought he was "invisible" when he walked up onstage naked in front of the entire school). Weaknesses: He is fat, cowardly, lazy, egotistical, and bigoted. | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques The Grand Wizard Surge: Gains 5PP when perfectly attacking an opponent. Gluttony: Cartman uses 2 doses with one potion, doubling its effectiveness. Magic Missile: Cartman throws a tampon at an opponent for small Gross damage and Gross Out status effect. Flame Strike: Sprays the first two foes in a row with fire! Targets start Burning if done perfectly. Burning Cloud: Blasts all enemies with a mighty fart. It will shred off a bit of armor from armored opponents. Curse: Activates his v-chip and curses up a storm of electricity against a single target. The Coon Prime-Time Coon (Special move): Claw all foes and make them Bleed. Coon Claws: A terrible scratching that applies Bleeding. Coon Lunge: Charge into the fray, claws flying. Coon Pounce: Damage and swap places with a foe. Key: Default | Stick of the Truth | The Fractured But Whole Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pokey Minch (Earthbound) Pokey's profile (Both were Low 7-B, Speed was equalized) Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) Kevin's Profile (10-C version used. Both had a day to prepare) Inconclusive Matches: Category:South Park Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Preparation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Biology Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stone Walls